The Laws Of Our Fathers
by Vanillacocktail
Summary: AU! James is Royalty, Lily is close. But what if James has a arranged marriage? How could they possibly get together then? But what if somthing goes wrong with the arrangement and James and his family have to stay at the Evans manor? Funniness, Perversion
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is AU. Yes AU Means it has unexpected turns, More Lily and James. No James at Hogwarts when Lily is. They are Royalty!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James frowned.

He had known if for year that he had to marry Bellatrix.

She was defiantly beautiful; there was no doubt about that. But she thought too high of herself; no one was ever good enough for the Duchess herself. He knew she was attracted to him, many women were. He had looks, money and a title very appealing to any gold-digger or looks crazy women. But James could never trust Bellatrix to stay faithful she had many conquests and he highly doubted that she would give any of them up.

"Prince, are you ready?" His friend Remus asked.

"Call me James for the last time Remus! And I am as ready as I am ever going to be." He sighed.

He followed everyone out to the entrance hall his keys swinging in his hand.

"James Potter you are not driving yourself!" His father Harold demanded.

"If you want me to go, yes I am." James stated heading towards his new silver Porsche.

"Fine!" Harold threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

James smirked before opening his door.

"Goodbye Remus! Say goodbye to Siri for me!" James hollered back.

"JAMES! Royalty does not talk like that," His mother screeched.

James smirked before speeding out the mansion gates.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was there in less then three hours. He sat outside the Black mansion gates and waited for his parents to catch up, the Potter driver was not known for his speediness.

He sighed as he remembered coming here whilst he was young. He had met his best friend Sirius Black here. Sirius was nothing like that of his cousins, him and his brother Regulus had visited one summer, Sirius and James enjoyed each others company so much that Sirius moved to the Potter manor when he was sixteen.

He fell asleep as he waited for his parents to arrive. 40 minutes later he was woken abruptly with a bash on his window.

"JEEZ!" He shouted startled.

"James! You were going way too fast! We are having a talk about this!" His mother scolded him. He sighed as he started up his car and drove quietly up the long winding driveway.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When they arrived both Bellatrix's parents were there to great them. James climbed out his car door, his long legs easily reaching the ground from where he was sitting.

James said his greetings to the kings and Queen of Abyssinia before being sent to retrieve the Duchess Bellatrix.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He knocked on her door gently and shuffled his feet as he waited for her to arrive.

"Now, now James that is not a very royal habit." She smirked

"Bellatrix," James nodded taking in her state of dress.

She was currently in nothing but a tight corset, and her underwear with only a simpy black robe over both.

"James, James, James you are looking 'very' nice" She smiled seductively.

"As are you," James commented letting his hormones get the better of him.

"Yes, Aren't I?" She remarked.

'Up herself as ever' James thought.

Bellatrix wandered his abs with her long slended fingers, her hands lowering and lowering until…

"JAMES! We are leaving!" His father stated. James quickly said his goodbyes to Bellatrix as he pulled his shirt back down straight. He jogged to keep up with his father as they both left the Black Mansion.

"What is wrong father?" James queried.

"We shall discuss this later, for the next week or so we are staying at the Evans Manor."

James shot his father a confused look.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James surveyed the Counts Manor it was of reasonable size. He followed a little behind his family to the front of the entranceway door.

"Harold! So great to see you!" A man of around 50 exclaimed. "You too Ariesa!"

James watched silently as his parents as the man introduced himself.

"Hello and thank-you for your hospitality" His mother replied.

"No problem! We need to stick together… and is this young James? Boy has he grown!" as he hurriedly rushed past Harold.

"I am Richard, I doubt you would remember me."

"No, I'm sorry I don't, but pleased to meet you," James smiled.

Then it all clicked… This was Petunia EVANS father! James's smile turned to that of shock and horror.

He snapped out of his shock as he followed Richard inside the manor.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was shown to his temporary room by a house elf, he sighed before shoving his stuff atop of his bed before heading down to the dining hall.

(By the way they are magic but are very fond of muggle cars. Especially James)

James grimaced as he saw the back of a tall, anorexic blonde figure.

He walked over to his parents greeting everyone as he sat down.

James sat in silence as he eavesdropped on his parents and Richards's conversation.

"Yes I have two daughters, Petunia and Lily, Lily is too busy with her studies for her end of year exam to join us but I am sure you will see her very soon. Lily was born about a year before their mother died." Richard commented.

James observed as Petunia rolled her eyes.

'Oh joy there are two of them' He thought sarcastically.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James sat in his father with Richard and his father.

He sat straight clutching his whiskey in his dominant hand.

"So anyway, Bellatrix's cousin Narcissa is to be married to Lucius Malfoy who is said to be a great supporter of the dark arts. I cannot allow James to be involved with the Blacks if that is the choice they choose." His father stated.

James nodded in silence. Happiness was coursing through his veins. Who knows he could now even marry for love…

He watched Richard closely as he said goodnight to both the Potters.

James and his father sat in silence for a few minutes before Harold once again spoke.

"Actually James, I was thinking that you would consider getting to know one of the Evans's daughters."

James had to refrain from spitting out his drink.

"I don't like Petunia" James stated truthfully.

"Well then… How about Lily, she is also of high status." He urged on.

"Oh yay! A miniature Petunia!" James mimicked "You haven't already discussed this with Richard have you?" James queried.

"No, not as of yet." He replied. "And please do not use that sarcasm, you are of royal status so behave like it." He ordered as he strolled out of the room.

James sighed before topping up his drink.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was wasted.

Tripping and falling over his own feet he fell into the door opposite that of his own. He mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the handle. It was the library obviously. He tripped over his left foot causing himself to fall on the ground. He grimaced slightly at the impact before sitting up laughing. He stopped his laughing when he saw a head peer out from behind a very large green armchair.

He clambered up onto his feet and staggered towards the petite redhead who was snuggled up in the chair looking at him.

Lily observed the boy; she had never seen him before. Then it clicked. He was Prince James and this was the first time she had met him and he was already quite the opposite of what she imagined from what Petunia had said. He was tall with unruly handsome jet-black hair. But that wasn't his main aspect; his eyes were they were the brightest color of hazel she had ever seen and they were half hidden by a pair of glasses that sat lop-sided across his nose.

"Whah Hewo Mith!" James said happily.

"Hello sir, you are drunk." She giggled.

"Naw! Owly a widdle bit!" He smirked

"I don't think you should be here in this state. Your father as well as my own would not be happy." She said seriously.

"Hawwy! Harwy! Hawwwy!" He sang

She giggled her vibrant green eyes brighter than ever. Her soft laugh made James smile and seem almost sober for a small while.

"My visin is bwurry but you ave a pwetty voice!" He proclaimed.

"Thank-you Prince James. Now you must be getting to bed!"

"Where?" James asked stupidly.

Lily sighed and stood up. She headed towards the library door before she realized James wasn't following. She laughed at the expression on his face before turning around and dragging him with her.

James had already started stripping in the hallway and was now in nothing but his black boxers and his shirt half stuck over his head.

Lily sighed and restrained from laughing as she helped him remove his shirt, her fingers lightly brushed against his chest making him shudder and her blush. He went to take off his boxers and she looked away "No James, you leave those on!" She laughed as she blushed. James pulled them back up and looked at her sideways before jumping face down on his bed.

"Night Prince James."

"Nwight Prinzess Lily." James smiled drunkenly into his pillow as Lily laughed at been called a princess.

She took one more glance at him before returning to her own room picking up his jeans along the way.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

REVIEW I ORDER YOU NOW! If you read and don't review I shall look and NOT UPDATE Muwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously. Read and review! P I love this story and it makes me soooo happy when you review! **Huggles all muses and reviews**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James glanced around his room quickly before shutting his eyes from the pain the light caused. He groaned as he noticed his jeans were not there. He never slept in just his boxers whilst he was away from home.

He sighed as he rolled out of bed onto the floor and crawling to his trunk to get a new pair of jeans. He smiled in success as he found a pair almost identical to those of the previous day.

He reached for his red t-shirt he had worn yesterday before holding it to his face and smelling the strong scent of firewhiskey. He frowned as he realized he was hung over. He seriously hoped he hadn't done anything wrong during his memory lapse. He pulled on a black shirt instead as he ruffled his hair and jogged down three stair cases and long hallways before stepping outside onto the courtyard to get some fresh air.

He clutched his head as the light invaded his vision as he stumbled around the pool and lay down on a lounger by the pool.

"Why hello, hangover I see," A quiet humored voice stated.

James got a fright from this and fell backwards off his lounger. Sitting up he looked around for the voice, a look of un-amusement across his face as he heard the voice laugh.

"Over here," James followed the voice to the pools edge where he saw a figure pulling herself out of the pool and covering her petite body up with a white towel.

James smirked, "Like your swimwear."

"Thanks it's new." She stated obviously ignoring his flirting.

He grinned by the tone of her voice. Squinting he tried to see her.

"Lily Evans." The girl introduced herself yet again.

"Can you come into the shade where I can see you?" James asked.

"Sure, that bad aye?" She asked referring to the hangover

"I guess." He replied as she wandered over by him in the shade.

He looked up shock across his face. She was nothing like Petunia, a bit on the skinny side but she was still developing, she looked no older than 19 years of age so she still had a little bit of time to grow. Her eyes however were the most brilliant shade of Emerald green. After a few seconds he got his voice back.

"Your Petunia's sister!" James asked in shock.

"Yes… we met last night," She replied.

James was deep in thought as he tried to remember… "Ah the one with the pretty voice! Thanks for helping me out last night. You are as beautiful in person as you are in voice. I must say you are not what I was expecting."

"How so?" She asked amused. She knew what he was referring to but she may as well have fun teasing him along the way.

"Uh well," James started.

"Well what?" Lily held back her laughter at his worried face.

"Take this as a compliment but… you and your sister are very different in both physical aspects and in the way you socialize with others." He treaded carefully.

"Ah well you seem to be very different to what I have heard about your from Petunia Mr. Potter."

"How so?" He asked cheekily.

"A few ways" She retorted circling around James her eyes roaming him. "Anyway I have to et back to the library for tutoring."

"Bye." He answered as she walked off.

'She is something.' Thought James.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was aimlessly wandering the grounds of the Evans property.

He sat down by a tree discarding the black robe he was wearing and using it as a pillow.

He remembered his father talking about an arranged marriage to Petunia or Lily.

"When is he going to give up?" He murmured out loud.

"Give up what?" A soft voice asked.

"Whoa!" James shouted in shock. "You have got too stop that!"

"Stop what?" She asked smirking.

"Sneaking up on me!" He exclaimed.

"Now do I give you a fright?" She teased as she lay down beside him. His eyes averted down to her showing cleavage.

"Never." He replied before forcing his eyes to look at her face.

He then once again took the time to observe her. But this time without realizing it he started to compare her to Bellatrix.

She wasn't as seducing and Bella but she was two times as cute and loveable. Her lips were a natural deep shade of red and her eyes a vivid green, her small delicate face framed by long wavy auburn hair. The wind was blowing around in the small breeze making her look even more natural.

He watched her smile as she looked up at the clouds.

She was caring and compassionate. She had a sense of mischief to add to her free personality, but also one of innocence.

She looked up at him and noticed him staring before she frowned and her small nose scrunched up.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No reason at all Lils." Annoying her with his short answer.

"Sure, sure!" She retorted as she rubbed at her face and fixed her hair.

James laughed.

"Hmph!" Lily murmured at his laughter.

She laughed as well as they talked.

"So what apprenticeship are you studying?" James asked.

"Oh no, I go to Hogwarts still. I transferred there last year, no-one seems to recognize who I am there." Lily explained.

"Oh? So you must be 17? Whoa that is a lot younger than I presumed." James looked at her strangely.

"How old are you?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Twenty-one" James replied.

"Woah." She stated. "I thought you just looked old for you age."

"Did you ah well, what's age when you having fun?" He replied smirking.

She smiled back a nervous smile "Right."

"Have you got a problem with the age?" He asked frowning.

"Not really, but I would have thought you would have enjoyed speaking to someone your own age like Petunia." Lily stated.

"Me and her don't get along." James said truthfully.

"Ah yes I've heard, what exactly happened between you two?" Lily asked him.

"Now that is a very long story, I shall tell you another time. Besides haven't you got tutoring?" James asked laughing.

Lily shot a look at her watch on her slim wrist.

"Argh!" She screeched, "Dad will kill me! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was enjoying you company." He smiled as he watched her run back towards the mansion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

REVIEW NOT LATER NOW Sweeties! Hehehe! Thankies! You review and I promise I shall review, not ditch the story, and add smut later on!


	3. Chapter 3

REVIW AND I SHALL UPDATE, I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN! Enjoy

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James wandered through the manor passages in the early hours of the morning.

He was in search for the kitchen for a early morning breakfast when his thoughts were interrupted by a figure running into the forest near the manor.

He changed his direction curious as too who it was. James was now five minutes into the forest and was (although he would never admit it,) lost.

He stopped to catch his breath and try to regain his bearings.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

"Holy!… Jesus Lily! What are you doing out here at this time?" He questioned.

"Running." She replied in a duh tone.

"Why in here?" James queried "It is not safe."

Lily said nothing but shuffled her feet.

"Ah daddy doesn't know, I take it he doesn't approve?"

"He wants me to spend all my time tutoring, sports and exercise is for the men, women stay healthy by their daily activities. I want to be free, I like to run." She smiled.

James smiled back at her before hindering her about it not being safe one more time before Lily gave up on her run for the day and wandered back to the castle with James, both unaware they were being watched.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harold smiled as he watched the pair laugh and tease each other as they walked towards the manor.

Perhaps a arranged marriage would be the answer. If one was even required. He turned around smiling at his wife, very happy at the time that the Bellatrix arrangement had failed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James on the other hand had gone straight back to bed after Lily had shown him to the kitchen. But his sleep was disrupted once again soon after.

"James!" Lily called as she swung the unlocked doors to his quarters and walked through.

He shot up grabbing his glasses with his left hand and his wand with his right. "Lily!" He stated startled. He then realized their situation, he was in only boxers with Lily in his room and the door open for any passerby to see.

"Close the door at least!" He ordered.

"Oh for goodness sake. I am sorry I expected you too be awake." She said as she shut the door. "Besides you already showed me your boxers the other night."

He stifled a laugh at the memory. He was defiantly going to miss her once he had to leave.

"Come on, we are swimming." She added as she started to go through his trunk looking for his shorts.

"Get out of there woman!" James growled half heartedly as he jumped out of bed clad in only a pair of boxers.

"Fine!" She sighed closing the case and retreating towards his door and out into the hallway. This was also when James noticed the small green bikini in her left hand. That got him wide-awake and searching for his shorts as he shoved them on over his boxers and ran down the stairs to the poolside.

"Ah you did decide to join me." Lily commented.

"Well I couldn't let you swim alone now could I?" James questioned whilst smirking. 'Especially in that' He thought.

"No you couldn't." Lily laughed as she dove backwards into the pool.

James smirked before placing his foot into the water. " Eeek! It's freezing!" James whined standing on the edge.

"No its not, perhaps its only where you are?" she asked as she slowly swam over to him.

" No that's a stupid idea." James replied looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Is it now?" she asked as she grabbed his ankles pulling him in.

He jumped up, splashing his head up from under the water.

"You little witch!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa aren't you the observant one?" She giggled her face glowing in the sunlight.

He gave in and smiled back at her before dunking her under the water and swimming playfully away.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

REVIEW! Nows!


	4. Chapter 4

James lay silently back on his bed, slowly the room was starting to look more occupied as he had realised that he wasn't going anywhere fast. One side of him missed Sirius; the other was overly content just lazing around Lily's home. Contemplating what to do since Lily was studying like a bookworm, he was growing to like her immensely even although her age would usually hint towards skittish, flirty girls; with Lily it didn't seem to be the case. Her father obviously had big hopes for her education. Sighing he jumped up, cocking his head at his mismatched socks before flicking his wand to match them.

Turning around the corner across from lily's library he stopped when hushed arguing was heading his way. Curious he jumped behind the armed suit peeking out behind the sword.

His fathers voice came into hearing first, barely able to hear what they were saying he held his breath. Excitement ran through his veins, and he realised it had always been much more fun with Sirius around. Seeing Lily's father made James smile at the thought of the red haired girl. James was determined to delay their leaving until he had gotten the chance to spend more time with her.

"But a union between our families would be a great force against the darkness that is approaching Richard."

"Perhaps, but why not Petunia, she is around James age, finished with her schooling and much more ready to settle down."

James gagged at the thought of living and even producing children with the horse. On the brink of laughter at the thought a smirk took over his features before it was wiped off with the next thing his father said.

"Yes, maybe, but James and Petunia have never been able to connect in the way that Lily and James have been, they have never gotten over the dispute in their first year."

"I am truly sorry Harold, but Lily and James is just not an option, she still has her youth, not even eighteen, besides, love isn't the object with arranged marriages, and with time, Petunia and James would learn to respect one another."

James heard his father sigh before nodding solemnly and replying. "I do not believe that Petunia and James would ever learn to like, respect or even stand each other. Therefore, I think we should just leave this matter for the time being."

They rounded the corner as James stood out from behind the armoury. Hearing the two men arguing about their futures had actually excited him at the mention of Lily, already he liked her more then Bellatrix, Petunia or any of the other possible suits. Liking Lily seemed pointless now and his happy mood on the thought of seeing her the next day was gone. The need for a walk left him as he soundlessly returned to his room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was awake early the next morning, after much contemplating, he had decided to enjoy the time when he had it.

Sitting in the window seat he watched Lily run out of the manor towards the forest again.

Curiosity had a hold on him as he began to think that she wasn't just going back there for a run. Running out his door and down the stairs he sprinted to catch up.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lily chuckled as she splayed the water through her fingers. The coolness of it all caressing the heat of the summer off her skin. She had not been there since her last encounter with James. Always, she had loved this place, a safe haven from Petunia; she doubted that even her dad knew about her little paradise. Ducking under the water she rinsed the tree leaves from her hair.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James had finally caught up to her, his eyes widened at the sight of the waterfall, never had he seen something so amazing made by nature, cautiously he scanned the area for Lily, surprised when the water separated when she jumped up.

Unsure on whether to approach her or not he simply watched as she played with the water, disturbing the fish. His eyes widened as she reached up to unhook her Bikini. With the speed of a very experienced quidditch player he spun around choosing to leave rather then violate her privacy.

Walking back towards the pool yard he saw his father searching the grounds for himself. Sighing he wandered towards him, his mother had made herself scarce for the whole trip, most likely still contemplating over the mess with Bellatrix.

His father greeted him as he always did before pulling him beneath the oak tree out of the heat.

"Merlin James, change your shirt when you get in, you have managed to frolic around in this heat for too long, its bad for your health you know."

James narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as his father seemed to avoid his original topic.

His father pulled at his collar for a minute before speaking again. "From what I hear, Bellatrix is furious." He paused before continuing. "I think it would be best for us to return home rather then stay this close."

James froze. Leave now. They weren't supposed to leave for another two weeks at least. James thought back to his father's conversation with Richard. Lily was way out of reach, but still, his desire for any kind of relationship with her, even friendship was increasing as every bad thing happened. He nodded before heading back towards his guest room to pack.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Guilt came over him as he realized he most likely would not get the opportunity to say his goodbyes to Lily. She had dedicated so much time to him, never even hinting at his status, or fortunes. A smile overtook his face as he saw the redhead run into the manor and in a matter of minutes was puffing outside his door, cheeks flushed with a red tinge.

"I thought I had better say goodbye before you left." She smiled. "Keep in touch?" She offered.

James nodded, the memory of the waterfall still prominent in his mind. "Always."

He cringed as he heard his mother calling him downstairs. Even his car had been taken back when he arrived by Remus so that he had to travel with his parents.

Waving a final goodbye to Lily he jumped in across from his mother and father.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Everyday for the next week, Lily would run to the owlery for the promised letter, it didn't come. Sadness over took her as she realised that maybe Petunia was right about James, she strolled towards the waterfall pushing the trees to one side.

"So you're the one that James keeps owling. Bella will be very pleased."

Lily screamed as her mind left her and her head collided against a rock.

Feel free to shout a review )


End file.
